Don't worry, I'm here
by writingwhimseys
Summary: A series of one-shots, mostly Adrienette or LadyNoir. Other pairings may come up. Newest chapter: Flash of Red. Prompts and requests welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Telling the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with Miraculous or its creators/producers.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Telling the Truth** _(prompt: truth-telling and identities)_

Chat Noir doesn't know where he would be without his Lady. It's as simple as that; no ifs, ands or buts, and no second guesses. But he can't tell you why.

If you ask him why he is so sure of this, he'll give you a cheeky retort about teamwork and needing someone to clean up the mess he makes fighting crime before high-jumping off over the rooftops of Paris. He'll be anwsering you honestly, too- Ladybug and him are a team and a good one at that. No other reason is needed. And, yet, it bypasses what he feels in his heart, so maybe he would be lying after all.

No, Chat Noir can't tell you why he needs Ladybug, or maybe he simply won't tell. But Adrien Agreste can.

If you ask him the same question, he'll tell you that Chat Noir isn't used to being seen as worthy or equal to another. He'll tell you that Chat Noir never knew that someone could appreciate and respect who he was inside until Ladybug came along. It sounds sappy and silly, but Adrien would mean it. Then he'd leave, waving pleasantly and looking for all the world like a kid on his way home and not a kid whose respite is the Paris skyline and the red-clad heroine who watches it.

Ladybug, on the other hand, knows quite well where she would be without her cat. She'll say she would be down a partner and second pair of paws in battling akumas. She'll make some remark about how losing Cat Noir would be terrible and how she couldn't imagine such a thing. She's an honest person as well and no less so by saying these things. But she, too, would not be wholly forthcoming, whether she knows it or not.

No, Ladybug can't tell you why she needs Chat Noir. But Marinette Dupain-Cheng can.

If you ask her why, she'll say that Chat Noir has become a friend- someone close to Ladybug's heart, though the hero blow such an accusation off. She'll pause thoughfully and say that she can't do it alone and that she needs her cat by her side to give her confidence and spirit when she lacks it. Then she'll smile gleefully and rush off to somewhere unknown like a girl late for class and not like a girl on her way to meet the sly gentleman who makes her feel wanted.

Heroes don't tell the truth. They tell you what you see and know. They tell what they know. They can't tell you everything.

* * *

A/N: I needed a place for the many Miraculous one-shots I have rolling around in my head and, thus, this was born! If you have any requests or prompts, message me or leave a comment- I'd love your suggestions :) Also, this chapter was heavily inspired by the song, "Running Back to You" by For The Foxes. Cheers, darlings, and Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2: Flash of Red

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with Miraculous and/or its owners/producers/creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Flash of Red** _(prompt: Christmas gift-giving)_

Okay, so maybe a Christmas gift was too much. It felt like a good idea at the time. Chat Noir and Ladybug had been partners for a while- he'd even call them friends at this point, though Ladybug would just roll her eyes at him- and whether Ladybug liked him or not, they were friends, weren't they? Of course, they were. Of course, they were. Chat Noir scoffed as he considered this before he began second-guessing himself. Were they? He hoped they were. He cared more about her than he cared to say (doing so would open boxes he didn't think they were ready for and make his incessent flirting something he couldn't quite admit) but she always laughed at his antics and she was exceedingly clear about what she did and did not want from Chat. What if the gift was pushing things too far too fast?

From behind Chat Noir came the familar zip of a line and light footsteps falling on the roof behind him. It was too late to leave now. Chat Noir swallowed his nerves and turned around.

"Hello, kitty. Fancy seeing you here," said Ladybug, her yoyo retracting as she moved towards him. Chat Noir grinned slyly.

"I thought I heard you fly in." He said teasingly. "Had a good day, My Lady?" Ladybug shrugged.

"Fine, I suppose. And you?" She asked.

"Better, now that you're here." He said with a wicked smile. Ladybug huffed, a hand on her hip.

"It's nighttime now, so it doesn't count." She replied, annoyance in her tone. At this, Chat Noir feigned a wound to his heart.

"Do you always have to be so mean?" He asks, which drew a cocky smirk from Ladybug.

"Someone needs to keep your paws on the ground." Ladybug says jokingly before her face become questioning. "Why did you call me here, anyway?" She asks. Chat Noir felt his anxiety mount again, still not used to the discomfort. There was little in life that made Adrien nervous- he was a pretty easygoing person in most cases and this, combined with his rational head, kept him level-headed about most things he dealt with. Being Chat Noir helped, too, as anonymity and skin-tight clothing are apt to do. But Ladybug was a force that Adrien didn't know how to approach properly. Flirting and being friendly was easy. Being honest was not, especially given than Ladybug was about as readable as a brick wall. Thus, Chat Noir felt some hesitation and trepidation as he cleared his throat to speak.

"I have something for you." Chat Noir said plainly, surprised that his voice didn't shake like he thought it might. Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"Is it something important?" She asked in confusion. Chat Noir shrugged noncommitally.

"You could say that." He said cryptically. Ladybug grew tense, her gaze sharpening at his insinuation.

"Is it about Hawkmoth? Did you discover something?" She asked intently. Chat Noir shook his head at this and Ladybug relaxed, her confused expression returning.

"What is it, then?" She asked. Chat Noir only smiled.

"Close your eyes." He said silkily. Suspicion bloomed on Ladybug's face and she opened her mouth as if to speak when Chat Noir cut her off, looking unimpressed.

"Just trust me." He said, waiting for her to shut her eyes. After a moment, Laybug sighed and complied, albeit with a stubborn frown.

"Now put out your hand." Chat said. Ladybug grumbled under her berath but did as he asked. Watching to make sure she kept her eyes closed, Chat Noir slowly placed an small box in her hand.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Chat Noir said as cheerfully as he could muster. Ladybug did so and looked down at the box. Her head cocked to the side as she examined it, Chat Noir smiling away.

"Merry Christmas, bugaboo." Chat piped up as Ladybug looked at the gift. Ladybug glanced up at him with an embarressed look on her face that made Chat begin to panic internally. He kept his features schooled into his trademark smile as Ladybug spoke.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know." She said carefully, as though she was nervous as well.

"Maybe I wanted to get you something. Friends give gifts on Christmas, don't they?" Chat Noir noted pleasantly, though inside, he still worried. To his surprise and relief, however, Ladybug didn't protest at all. Instead, the worry dropped from her face, a flash of what Chat Noir could've sworn was shyness crossing her face before a grin replaced it.

"Your turn to close your eyes." Ladybug announced. Chat Noir felt his heart beat faster and his nerve disappear. He realized that Ladybug had had one hand behind her back the whole time and he'd simply not noticed. Chat's face lit up and he did as asked, holding out his hands without prompting and feeling something heavy drop into them a moment later.

"Open your eyes." Ladybug said coyly. When Chat Noir did, he looked into his paw and found a wrapped gift only slightly bigger than Ladybug's resting there. His heart fluttering happily and warmth spreading through him, Chat Noir glanced at Ladybug excitedly.

"And here I thought you didn't care about me." He said gleefully. Ladybug flushed ever so slightly and made a face at him. Chat Noir simply gestured to their gifts.

"Shall we?" He asked, drawing a nod from Ladybug. The two of them tore into their gifts, unwrapping them swiftly. Ladybug was the first to react, staring with fascination at the silver bell she lifted from her box. It gleamed in the moonlight, a red satin ribbon fluttering from its top.

"A bell?" She exclaimed aloud, as she watched it glow. Questions in her eyes, she looked to Chat Noir, who was grinning smugly.

"You're always flying off somewhere. If I have a bell, it seems only fair that you should have one, too." Chat noted silkily. Her eyes glancing to the bell at Chat's neck, realization dawned on her and she sighed in frustration. For a moment, Chat worried he had gone too far. Maybe, this time, his antics were too much. As he thought this, however, a wry smile grew on Ladybug's face.

"You silly cat. Me, wear a bell and give away my movements to the akumas?" She joked. The knot in Chat's stomach loosened a bit, but disappointment took its place. Still, Chat kept a smile on his face and pointed at Ladybug's suit lazily.

"I'm pretty sure that the bright red get-up does that already," Chat said easily. Ladybug simply shoved his arm playfully before settling the bell back in its box gently.

"Well, it's beautiful. Thank you." Ladybug replied quietly, her usual pointed tone replaced by warm appreciation. Chat Noir's heart soared, the shadows of anxiety fleeing his mind. His crisis averted, Chat Noir dipped his hand into his box and pulled out a yoyo. It was clearly not of the weaponized kind like Ladybug's was, but it was just as brightly decorated, as it was painted a bright lime green. Clearly amused, Chat Noir slipped it on and spun it a few times as Ladybug watched him, searching for words.

"You're always joking about my yoyo, so I thought maybe you'd like your own." Ladybug said after a moment. She didn't look nervous as she spoke, but something in the way she watched him made Chat Noir wonder if she was having the same thoughts about her gift to him as he'd had about his gift to her. This thought brought both concern and a smidgen of pleasure to Chat's mind; concern because he'd never want to her to think he disliked the gift and pleasure because concern would indicate she cared in some way about what he thought. It was a terrible thing to take pleasure in. It didn't change the truth behind it, though. As Ladybug watched him spin his new yoyo, Chat Noir shot her a glowing smile.

"It's a great yoyo- maybe not as durable as yours, naturally, but that's to be expected. Thank you for giving it to me." Chat said happily. Ladybug smiled at his words before Chat continued.

"I wonder what would happen if I took it with me when we fight akumas. I could trick them into thinking I have my own magic yoyo." Chat exclaimed, posing in a fighting stance with his yoyo dangling between his claws. "Do you think it would scare them off?" He asked Ladybug, who raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm not sure they'd buy it. Plus, one run-up with an akumas and your yoyo would be toast." She pointed out, humor tinting her voice. Chat Noir simply nodded and snapped the yoyo back into his hand.

"Probably best to keep it off the battlefield, then." He concluded. Silence fell between the heroes for a moment, the cold wind and cars from the streets below filling the air. Suddenly, Ladybug looked up, wonder blooming on her face. Chat Noir looked at her in confusion and Ladybug stuck out her hand in front of her.

"It's starting to snow," she said simply. Chat Noir turned his eyes on the sky and saw what Ladybug had- a fine dusting of white had begun to fall, drifting lazily to the earth below. As the snow became more noticeable around them, Chat Noir could feel flakes falling on his head and arms, their coldness just beginning to seep into his suit. Beside him, Ladybug rubbed her hands up and down her arms, the cold clearly reaching her as well.

"We may as well head home. We won't have too much visibility if we wait much longer." Ladybug said quietly, watching the snowflakes float by. Chat Noir nodded in agreement.

"Probably a good idea. It's getting chilly out here as well." Chat noted. Glancing to the side, Chat froze. Ladybug had turned his way and stood framed in white, her crimson suit, dark hair, and sea-blue eyes standing out against the ivory snow and the dusky sky. It was like time had stopped, even the snow pausing mid-fall, as the scene of colorful contrast before him was displayed- as the light and color painted his Lady in a scene Chat knew he wouldn't forget. Then Ladybug spoke, Chat blinked back to reality, and the spell was broken.

"Were you off in dreamland again?" Ladybug asked with a teasing smirk. Chat Noir shook himself from the last bit of his stupor and smiled.

"Never, not when I'm with you, my Lady." Chat said flippantly. Ladybug just sighed and laughed under her breath.

"Merry Christmas, Chat Noir." Ladybug said, her gaze warm and smile serene as she looked at Chat. Chat returned her smile in the same fashion.

"Merry Christmas, Ladybug." He replied. For a moment, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood face-to-face, the snow enclosing then in their own rooftop world. Then, turning away, Ladybug took off running. With a flick of her wrist, her yoyo shot into the air and wrapped itself around a chimney, pulling her airborne. Time stopped again as Ladybug flew over the street, suspended in the falling snow. Then she landed gracefully on a nearby building, jumped over its shingled peak, and was gone.

Chat Noir watched her leave like he always did- with a smile and a shred of discontentment threading through his heart. But he didn't let it give rise to wishing for a flash of red. He had long learned not to. Instead, his gift gripped carefully in his claws, he sprinted down the rooftop in the opposite direction. His baton extended, he vaulted to the next roof over and disappeared into the dark night.

* * *

A/N: Is it too late for a Christmas-themed prompt? I hope not. I was inspired a bit by the little bit of content I've seen surrounding the supposed ML Christmas episode (granted, I don't really know what it's about). Also, I'm taking some creative liberties with this chapter, as I don't know how Christmas is celebrated in France, so do bear with me. Requests and prompts are always appreciated and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas holiday! Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3: A Million Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with Miraculous.

A/N: Warning: this is VERY, VERY CHEESY. This may the cheesiest thing I've ever written. But I will not apologize for it. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Million Feelings** ( _prompt: young adult AU_ )

Marinette's cigarette dangles precariously from her mouth as she stands on her deck, staring into the street below. The sky is dark with the night and her eyes droop with weariness, but her soul is on fire. The air is silent as she watches the city.

After a minute, the rustle of blankets sounds from the room behind her. Marinette doesn't move at all when the sound of footsteps pads her way and a tan arm winds around her waist. Blonde hair falls into her line of vision and a head rests on her shoulder, the body at her back warm and clearly half-asleep.

"It's too cold out here," the person mumbles. Marinette gently blows a cloud of smoke to the air.

"Go back to bed, Adrien." Marinette says quietly and not unkindly. Adrien's other arm creeps around her waist in response. If it were daytime and Marinette felt more herself, maybe this would've made her grin. Tonight, she doesn't.

The pair stand in silence, Marinette's occasional tap of her cigarette the only sound of life on the deck. Just when Marinette begins to wonder if Adrien has fallen asleep again, the man stirs, snuggling his face closer to her neck, his breath warm on her skin.

"Come back inside." Adrien says thickly, his voice muffled. Marinette lets out a deep sigh. She is restless as the night is long. But tonight, she thinks she's indulged her soul long enough.

"Okay," she breathes, putting out her cigarette in the ashtray beside her. Untangling herself from the arms that circle her, she takes Adrien's hand and leads him back to the warmth of the apartment.

—

Adrien wakes to warm sunlight. As his mind reboots, his senses come alive long before he opens his eyes. He can hear the raucous sounds of the street outside and the occasional voice from the apartments surrounding them. He smells laundry soap and flowers, a mix as familiar to him as the back of his hand. He feels the soft cotton of the bed below him, the warm air of the small room, and the smooth softness of someone wrapped in his arms.

Adrien needs to get up. He knows it. He doesn't want to- he dreads it, in fact, but he knows he has to. Cursing the light that blinds him as he finally cracks an eye open, he begins to stir. He is careful as he pulls his arms back from the woman in bed. Thankfully, Marinette doesn't notice; she barely moves as Adrien slides away from her. Once extracted from the bed, Adrien plods to the washroom to relieve himself and then goes to the kitchen and begins making breakfast.

The day ahead of him is a long one- he has a meeting with his father's marketing team this morning and then he's at the online news office the rest of the day. When he got out of college, he assured his father that he could manage helping with the company while having his own job, but it doesn't mean he likes it. It makes days busy and hectic and his father still treats him like the boy he was when he first started public school. Having his own apartment helps, but it can still be frustrating.

As the kettle boils on the stove, Adrien peeks into the bedroom. Marinette is still asleep, scrunched into the blankets with her black hair splayed across the pillow. The scene has become a familiar sight over the past few years as the stunted friendship they'd had as teens slowly grew into something deeper. As they matured, they grew closer; Marinette lost her nervousness around him and Adrien began making choices without his father's approval. When their walls fell, they found that they were more compatible than they thought, and they've been like this ever since. It's a relationship they keep to themselves, but they like it that way. It seemed strange at first, but nothing has ever come so easy.

Even so, as Adrien watches Marinette sleep, a twinge of guilt strikes his heart. It happens every now and then, even after all these years. He betrays the woman he loves by being here, regardless of the fact that she's kept distance between them. Another person would see no attachment, would say that there's no exclusivity between friends. And why shouldn't Adrien seek comfort and love with someone else if his Lady doesn't feel the same? This all makes sense to Adrien. And yet... Yet, it feels like betrayal to the one his heart holds most dear. Its not Marinette's fault- she is everything someone could want or need. He loves her- he really does. But his heart has always belonged to someone else.

With a small sigh, Adrien turns back to the stove and sets himself back to making coffee. Caffeine doesn't do much for him energy-wise, but it makes him feel more put together on days when he needs to feel present. As he sets about the kitchen, he hears a groan from the bedroom followed by the flapping back of sheets. Slippers tapping the floor, Marinette shuffles in the room looking particularly zombie-like. She eyes the still-steaming kettle and sighs in pleasure. Adrien chuckles and moves like clockwork, reaching a teapot down from a cupboard. Marinette takes it with a sleepy smile and sets about making tea.

"How long have you been up?" She asks. Adrien pours his own brew into a mug and shrugs gently.

"Not long." He replies, doctoring his coffee and leaning on the counter as he sips. His gaze falls on the darkness swimming below her eyes. "Couldn't sleep last night?" Marinette shakes her head slightly, her attention on her lethargic hands.

"Didn't feel like it." Marinette replies blankly, her diverted eyes seeming almost purposeful. Adrien isn't sure how to reply. Marinette is rarely closed off. She's a careful sharer of personal information, but not a secretive one. Adrien trusts her discretion. And yet, he can't help but notice things. He catches glimpses of the extra cigarettes stocked in her cupboards, sees how quickly she goes through her tea stock, and pretends to be asleep as she loiters on her balcony at night. But nothing seems to be causing it. She comes and goes from her job as usual. Her parents are doing well, as far as Adrien knows, and they call Marinette frequently. Aside from the insomnia, Marinette seems in good health. When it comes down to it, Adrien knows nothing. Adrien takes a deep breath; there seems to be so much uncertainty buffeting life these days.

"Off to work soon?" Marinette asks, now clutching a hot mug of her own. Adrien nods.

"I've got a meeting with marketing this morning and then I'll be at the office the rest of the day." He says. "You're at the studio?" At this, Marinette hums in response.

"We've got a fundraising campaign to finish. You're still coming to the gala this week, right?" She asks.

"Of course." Adrien says with a smile. Whenever one of their jobs hold functions, they usually bring each other if Alya or Nino can't go. It's not weird...At least, Adrien doesn't think so.

Adrien's eyes glance to the clock hanging high on the kitchen wall. He needs to stop by his place to grab some paperwork and a clean shirt, so he'd better head out. As Marinette putters around the kitchen in search of food, Adrien pads to the bedroom and shrugs on his clothes from yesterday. When he walks back to the kitchen, Marinette is sitting at her little table in the corner, sketching away. A smile flits across Adrien's face. Some things never change. Marinette looks up as Adrien grabs his car keys.

"Coming back around tonight?" She asks innocently. Adrien shakes his head- it's patrol night.

"I'll text," he replies. Marinette nods pleasantly.

"Have a good day," she says, before turning her attention back to her book. Slipping into his shoes, Adrien unlocks the front door and steps outside, turning to glance back at Marinette. The scene is an idyllic one-Marinette, slight and clad in pink, eyes peaceful, the morning light framing her face like a Madonna. The pain strikes Adrien's heart again and he closes the door behind him.

—

Marinette's fingers sift through the pile of designs on her desk. She points to one near the top.

"This one is good." She digs a bit deeper into the stack, pausing on another draft. "This one, too. And...let's do this last." She nods to the designer who stands beside her, who steps forward and collects the rest of the drafts. As the designer leaves, Marinette leans back in her chair to review the choices she just made. All three designs are modern, innovative, and- as with the rest of the bunch- done by new designers. A wan smile rises to Marinette's lips. She can remember when she was a new designer with the company, how she submitted her designs for campaigns with excitement and noted dispassionately how they never made it to print. Now, having worked her way up a bit, she makes the very decisions that she used to submit for. It's bittersweet.

As she stares down at her desk, Marinette feels her eyelids droop. Her sleepless nights have been getting to her, though she'll never admit it. If she's not smoking on her balcony or working late into the night, she's out on a patrol or fighting akumas with Chat Noir. Even after weeks of dealing with this, she hasn't figured out how to keep the restlessness at bay. Donning her suit and mask keep her mind occupied, but little else works as well. She's too used to being proactive. When she doesn't know how to fix something, she doesn't know how to handle it, either.

It's not like Marinette lives a broken life. She is successful, she is able to provide for herself, and she is still playing the part of Ladybug. No, she has much to be thankful for. Rather, it is behind the scenes where life is fragmented. Marinette has drifted away from her parents, who have stopped calling her with concerns about her long hours and the dark circles below her eyes. Alya is busy with her reporting job and trying to meet with her for even a coffee has become a struggle. Marinette's other friends are equally occupied in their own ways.

As for what Marinette has going on with Adrien- a relationship that would've made a younger Mari squeal but which present-day Mari can't seem to label- it seems too delicate to burden with loneliness. She loves her nights and mornings with Adrien and the thought of bringing their relationship into the light sends butterflies into her stomach. However, Adrien seems content to keep things as they are and, thus, Mari won't risk it. With this link useless, too, Marinette can't help but feel like an island.

Like clockwork, Marinette's eyes jump to her cellphone on the desk before her. Her fingers itch to reach out and send a text, an email, just something. She longs to talk, to discuss, to open up. But it won't change anything. It won't change her.

With a shake of her head, Marinette breaks from her trance. This isn't working. Leaning back in her chair, she glances out the window into the sunny courtyard below. The world outside looks so peaceful and happy, the city golden and warm. She feels cold inside. With a sigh, she turns to her computer and begin working again. Her company's upcoming gala isn't going to organize itself.

—

"Fancy running into you here."

Chat Noir turns around at the sound of Ladybug's voice and sees the scarlet hero touch down on the rooftop beside him. He never tires of watching her fly in. Chat smiles.

"It must be fate," he purrs. Ladybug grins.

"Any sign of trouble?" She asks.

"Nothing at all. Seems like Hawkmoth is staying in the wings tonight." Chat Noir replies cheekily. Ladybug nods and lets out a yawn. At this quiet reply, Chat cocks his head questioningly at his Lady.

"Something wrong?" He asks. Ladybug shakes her head.

"Just tired, is all." Ladybug replies. A current of concern runs through Chat's head.

"You seem to be tired a lot, milady. Are all the late nights of moth hunting getting to you?" He asks seriously. After a moment of hesitation, Ladybug sighs and sits down slowly beside Chat.

"Life is just..." Ladybug pauses before continuing. "A lot right now." She offers Chat a wan smile. "That's all."

Chat Noir slides closer to Ladybug. His Lady's face is clouded by the shadows of the rooftop, but he can see her drooping eyes and smile that fades far too fast. Chat has come to know many sides of Ladybug over the years. But this- this is the side that hurts him the most to see.

"Anything I can do to help?" Chat asks gently. Ladybug just shakes her head.

"No." Ladybug replies. Chat, still unsure, decides to play it cool. He lets a coy look onto his face.

"Are you sure, milady? I've been told that I'm rather good at getting out of trouble. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two." He says lightly. It works; Ladybug chuckles under her breath.

"There's nothing you can do, kitty. But thank you." She says quietly. He offers her a smile in return and the pair fall into silence as they look out over Paris. Even as the conversation ends, however, Chat thinks of what Ladybug said. She said nothing is to be done and Chat has every intention of respecting her words. But he knows deep in his bones that, had she asked something of him, he wouldn't have hesitated. It isn't speculation- it is fact. And it is this fact that brings a flash of realization to Chat's mind.

Ladybug is everything to him and Chat would do anything for her.

It feels good to think it, to let it out. But the admission brings to mind another realization, one not as dramatic but unfortunately necessary to spare future pain.

He has to end things with Marinette.

—

The apartment is dark once more, as Paris is cloaked by night. While the city rests, Marinette sits at the edge at her couch, deep in work on her laptop. As she reviews the set-up plan for tomorrow's gala, she hears a knock from across the room. Groggily, Marinette looks up to see Adrien leaning on the bedroom doorway. He watches Marinette with a bemused fondness in his eyes.

"You should be in bed," he says. Marinette props up her chin in her hand as she looks back at him.

"I know. I couldn't sleep," she replies. Adrien shuffles over sleepily.

"You hardly sleep at all these days," he says pointedly as he sits down beside her. Marinette chuckles sheepishly as she turns back to her laptop.

"I know," she repeats. Adrien rubs sleep from his eyes as he peers at her laptop.

"Everything on track for tomorrow?" He asks questioingly.

"It should be fine. I was just checking everything over." Marinette replies. Adrien raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"You work too hard. The event is going to be great." He says, sliding down the couch and laying with his head on Marinette's thigh. Marinette smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She's not awake because she is worried, but she says nothing all the same. "You're still coming tomorrow, yes?" Marinette asks. Adrien nods before leveling his gaze on her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Adrien asks. His words ring with familiarity and, for a moment, Marinette just stares down at him. But she doesn't linger on it and chooses to just shake her head.

"No, but thanks anyway," she replies. For a moment, Adrien just watches her work, his face sombre in the dim light. He looks on the verge of speaking, but he says nothing. Then he shifts a bit and closes his eyes.

Marinette watches the man at her side rest and, as she does, a million feelings swim through her mind. Contentment with what they have. Gratitiude for his being there. Attraction, plain and simple. Wonder at the fact that they have lasted, that they are still here. Fear of the future- of their future. But the most overwhelming feeling? Love. The realization hits her like a steam train.

She loves Adrien and she needs to tell him. The thought is both freeing and laced with fear. The admission is blissful, but she honestly doesn't know how he feels. All the same, she needs him to know.

Then Adrien shifts in his sleep, coming closer to Marinette. His hand laces around her thigh as he dreams. Marinette smiles. She'll tell him soon- maybe tomorrow, after the gala. Just not tonight.

—

"What is it with all the black suits at these parties? You would think that, being in the fashion industry and all, people would wear something more interesting." Adrien mutters. Marinette laughs.

"Speak for yourself," she replies, motioning to Adrien's own dark suit. Adrien makes an affronted face at her.

"This suit is navy, Marinette," Adrien says, feigning astonishment. "There is a big difference." Marinette raises an eyebrow and smiles at him.

"Whatever you say." She replies, as the two of them fall into comfortable silence. Around them, the gala is in full swing. Guests and organizers clad in all shades of the rainbow mill about, the black and white of the waiters' uniforms flashing in and out of view. Glasses clink, people chatter amongst themselves, and, in the far corner of the ballroom, a band performs and adds to the noise. Adrien and Marinette stand off to the side at a cocktail table, just outside of the hub of people that overtakes the room. Taking a sip of his drink, Adrien glances across at Marinette, who is clad in deep red and who watches the party with a serene calmness.

"You look awfully calm for someone who helped put this together," Adrien notes.

"It feels good to finish something," she muses, fiddling absently with her wine glass. Before Adrien can say anything in response, one of Marinette's coworkers approaches the table to pull Marinette away. Marinette looks uncertainly at Adrien, who waves her away with a smile.

"I'll be back soon," Marinette says with a smile as her coworker leads her into the crowd.

For a few minutes, Adrien finds himself alone. As someone who has had the spotlight thrust upon him far too often for his taste, being by himself in a crowd is a both foreign and welcome experience. There's something fascinating about being a fly on the wall, so to speak. Plus, it gives him space to think.

As he waits for Marinette to return, Adrien's mind turns to the woman in question and the conversation he has to have with her. It's a painful thing to think about, and he wishes he didn't have to even think of it, let alone do it. But it's not fair to her to keep leading her on when he loves Ladybug at the same time. Adrien is still questioning his decision when Marinette returns to their table.

"Sorry about that, one of the other organizers was looking for me." Marinette says.

"Not at all," Adrien replies. He takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "Marinette, we need to-"

Adrien's words are cut off by a loud crash from across the room. Both Marinette and Adrien look towards the source of the noise, though the crowd blocks the other side of the ballroom from view. As people begin to flee the ballroom, a shout sounds from the crowd that brings any guessing to a halt.

"Akuma!"

—

At the mention of an akuma, Marinette watches the room intensely for any sign of the transformed individual. It doesn't take long to catch a glimpse of the akuma; Marinette sees a blur of purple and black launch itself through the double doors leading out into the courtyard only moments later. Fully prepared to race after it, Marinette remembers Adrien is still right beside her.

"You should get out of here, Adrien. You can take the back entrance; it will lead you away from the courtyard," Marinette says firmly. "I need to find my coworkers and make sure that they make it out." Adrien, however, stares her down seriously.

"I'll help you find them, then. I'm not going to let you stay here alone," he replies. Internally, Marinette begins to panic. Usually when akuma attacks happen, Marinette is by herself or is able to lose her companions and she's never been with Adrien at the time. She's never had to escape him or worry about his safety. Fear begins to trickle into her mind.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. But you need to get to safety," Marinette says resolutely, backing away and hoping Adrien can't see through her excuse. Still, Adrien persists, taking Marinette's hand.

"Marinette, I'm not going to leave you here!" He says. Marinette's fear grows.

"Adrien! Listen to me!" She yells at Adrien, her face starting to get pink with panic. "You have to leave! You have to get out of here!" Still, Adrien stands firm.

"I'm not leaving without you." He says. Marinette's eyes well up as she pries her hand from his. Idiot. Stupid, good, incredible idiot. The fear she's been holding back swells and her walls threaten to burst. She won't let chivalry and dumb persistance hurt him, and, in the heat of the moment she can think of only one way of getting him to leave. She knows what she has to do and, for a moment, the prospect makes her feel like she stands on the edge of a cliff, waiting to jump. There's no turning back after this. Even if he does go, she could lose him either way. But she doesn't have time to think of a different solution. With a shuddering breath, she finally speaks.

"Tikki, spots on." Tikki zips out of Marinette's clutch and Marinette transforms, light washing over her body as her suit appears and replaces her dress. She's done this a million times, but she's never felt as vulnerable doing it as she does now. Her eyes are closed and, as the red light fades, she tries to ignore the twisting in her stomach as she opens them. Adrien watches her with wide eyes, his face pale and shocked. Marinette has seen confusion, unease, and bafflement before, but this is something much worse and it breaks Marinette's heart. Still, adrenaline pushes her feelings down and her voice, while pleading, is firm.

"You have to leave, Adrien. Please." She says quietly. Marinette doesn't wait to see Adrien does, taking off instead in the direction of the courtyard. As she runs towards the sound of destruction, she hopes Chat Noir is on his way.

—

Adrien blankly watches the figure in red run from the room. Ladybug. No. Not just Ladybug. Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug. Adrien's mind spins. How are they the same person? How did he not see this sooner? After all these years?!

Then, for a brief moment, the reality of the situation dawns on him. Marinette is Ladybug. The two women he loves are the same. For a moment, Adrien's confusion is drowned in a joy so strong, the chaotic world around him seems meaningless. The future, once dark and dreaded, suddenly feels bright as the ballroom lights.

But the moment ends and he remembers the situation at hand. His best friend and lover just ran off to fight an akuma with Chat Noir. He's Chat Noir. He hasn't moved.

Muttering a curse word under his breath, Adrien takes off sprinting.

—

Staring across the courtyard at the akuma, Ladybug frowns. Her worry has been forgetten in the heat of the moment- now, she's just plain pissed off. Chat Noir is nowhere to be found and the akuma- a monstrosity in a waiter's uniform, wielding trays as weapons and calling itself "The Maître Doom"- keeps deflecting everything that Ladybug swings its way. Trying yet again to snag the cloth serviette that hangs from the akuma's arm, Ladybug flings out her yoyo. The Maître Doom staves off the attack easily with a tray and Ladybug retracts her yoyo with a huff. As she pauses to consider her options, something lands lightly on the ground behind her and a familiar voice speaks.

"What a cat-astrophe of a party this is." Chat Noir says mildly, strolling to Ladybug's side. Relieved at his arrival, Ladybug's anger lessens.

"Where have you been, kitty?" She asks.

"I was in the middle of something." He says simply. Ladybug frowns but doesn't fire back. The akuma notices their lack of attention and rears back its arm to send an attack their way. Noticing just in time, Chat Noir steps in front of Ladybug and bats away the incoming tray.

"Thanks," Ladybug says, eliciting a nod from Chat Noir. Together, they turn back to the Maître Doom.

"What do you say we serve up some justice?" Chat Noir asks with a sly grin. Ladybug groans.

"That was awful." She mutters. Chat Noir's smile widens as the pair launch themselves towards the akuma.

The fight against the akuma is much more effective with two heroes on the offensive, fighting in the formation they usually employ; Chat Noir works to distract the akuma while Ladybug aims for capturing the akumatized object. To the Maître Doom's benefit, the akuma manages to keep the tag-team from overtaking themselves, but a few hits from the superheroes reach their target nonetheless. After a few minutes of offensive tactics, Chat Noir and Ladybug regroup on the roof of the building, staring down at the akuma below them.

"We're getting in some damage, but we haven't made any real progress in de-akumatizing it." Ladybug says, eyes narrowed in thought. Chat Noir watches her closely as she looks down; Ladybug can feel his gaze on her but chooses to ignore him for now.

"Maybe it's time to work your magic, milady." Chat says. Ladybug nods and initiates her Lucky Charm, sending her yoyo flying sky-high. After the customary spray of glittering light, Ladybug puts out her hands and catches a giant polka-dotted magnet. Both vigilantes stare at the item in confusion.

"Well, it's not the strangest item we've gotten." Chat Noir jokes half-heartedly. With sharp eyes, Ladybug glances from the magnet to the akuma, who rears back to throw another tray. Another metal tray. With a grin, Ladybug whips out her yoyo.

"I know what to do! Get that napkin!" She yells. As Chat bounds off the roof and towards the Maître Doom, the akuma eyes the incoming hero and shifts its aim to Chat. Immediately, Ladybug hurls the magnet towards the trays in the akuma's hands. The magnet hits its target square on, snapping to the metal objects and pulling the trays together. The akuma lets out a frustrated yell and tries to pull the trays apart. Before they can, however, Ladybug winds up and launches her yoyo forward, hooking it on the magnet and pulling the trays from the grasp of the akuma. A split second later, Chat Noir, who had reached the Maître Doom, snatches the napkin off the distracted akuma's arm and retreats to a safe distance. Ladybug swings down from the roof to meet him.

"I think this waiter's shift is over," Chat says, handing her the serviette. "Care to do the honors?" With a sigh, Ladybug takes the cloth and tears it down the middle. As a familiar dark butterfly flaps out, Ladybug captures it and de-evilizes it before throwing the magnet high in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She calls out, the usual clouds of red butterflies appearing and dissipating to set the akuma's damage right. On the pavement before them, the body of the defeated akuma glows purple and dissolves, revealing a stunned waitress who blinks confusedly. With a tired smile, Ladybug reaches out to bump fists with Chat. The black-clad hero hesitates for a second before reciprocating the gesture.

As the guests slowly reappear from their hiding places and the calm of the evening settles back in the air, everything floods back into Ladybug's mind. The shock on Adrien's face, the fear of losing him for good, the worry of someone knowing who she is- it all rushes to her mind in one great wave of panic. Thinking of her friend- of her lover, her heart reminds her- waiting for her back in the ballroom sends panic coursing through her veins. At the same time, Ladybug hears her Miraculous beep, signalling the need to transform back.

"I'm going to de-transform soon. Good work today. Bug out!" Ladybug says quickly. As she sends her yoyo spinning and zips off towards the rooftop, she can hear Chat call out behind her, but she doesn't stop. She makes it up onto the roof just in time; the second that Marinette ducks through the rooftop door, her suit disappears. As soon as she is herself again, as she can't hide behind her mask, the resolve she's built up for months breaks. Tears begin to fall and Marinette sinks to the floor.

For a moment, Marinette lets the fear wash over her. Tikki flits up to eye level, watching the woman with concern in her eyes. Seconds pass and, slowly, Marinette can feel herself begin to calm down. As she begins to breathe carefully and listens to her heartbeat, she doesn't fight her anxiety. Marinette just lets it be. She can't do anything about it. She can only move forward through it. She knows she is stronger than this- she is stronger than this. She can do this. With that thought in mind, she wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath before heading down the staircase to the ground level.

Inside the ballroom, the party has restarted- most of the guests have returned and the band has resumed playing. Marinette looks around for Adrien, her eyes scanning the crowd. It takes a minute but, as the crowd parts, Marinette catches a glimpse of him from across the room; he stands near the back entrance, looking nervous himself. The anxiety flares again in Marinette's heart, but she swallows it and makes her way through the crowd towards Adrien. When she finally emerges from the mass of guests, however, Adrien is gone. Marinette looks around in confusion, but sees no one. As her heart falls, she makes no move to look for him anymore.

—

Chat Noir peers down from the rooftop of the apartment building, watching the deck below him. A woman leans on the balcony's railing, a cigarette between her fingers and the weight of the world in her eyes. The night wind plays with the woman's hair and blows the smoke from her lips out into the sky, but doesn't stir her in the slightest. If it were any other woman on any other balcony, Chat would be indifferent to talking to her. But watching her and trying to get up the courage to speak to her, Chat feels more nervous than he has ever felt in his entire life. He breathes deeply and says a prayer before springing down from his perch onto the deck below. The woman turns around with a start, but, when she meets Chat's gaze, familiarity washes over her face.

"Chat Noir," she says quietly, her voice dark with weariness.

"Hello, Marinette," he replies.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. Chat Noir steps closer.

"I needed to talk to you," he says plainly. Marinette watches him curiously.

"This late at night?" She asks almost amusedly. Chat looks almost sheepish at the query.

"I figured you'd be awake anyway," he says with a hint of a smile. "And it was an emergency." At this, the woman quirks her eyebrow.

"What kind of emergency?" She asks. Chat Noir doesn't reply immediately, pausing to choose his words carefully. In the end, he decides to be forthright- there have been too many secrets between the two of them, anyway.

"Well, you see," he begins, "the woman I love showed me something very important today and I don't know how to reassure her." He says hesitantly, lacking any of his usual mirth. It takes a moment for Marinette to pick up on what Chat says, but he can tell exactly when she does- Marinette's eyes widen, she stands straighter, and all of the tiredness evaporates. She watches Chat carefully, her breathing short.

"What did she show you?" She asks quietly.

"Who she really was," Chat says, moving closer to Marinette yet again. She doesn't back up but meets his gaze solemnly. She looks scared, hesitant, and yet hopeful. Still, her mouth turns down as she speaks.

"Why did you leave?" She asks simply. Chat moves as if to speak, but stops himself suddenly, as if another thought crossed his mind. For a moment, he pauses and then, in a flash of green light, he detransforms. Still wearing his clothes from the gala, Adrien meets Marinette's gaze again.

"I left because I didn't know what to say to the person I love more than anyone else in the world and I was scared that, if I said something wrong, I would lose her forever," Adrien says. For a moment, silence falls between the two of them. Then, as if in slow motion, the smallest of smiles blooms on Marinette's face.

"I guess that makes two of us, then," she says. With that, the tension in the air is shattered and Adrien draws Marinette into an embrace. Marinette responds in kind, wrapping her arms around Adrien's neck. For a long time, they hold each other as if they would lose each other if they let go. Around them, the night goes on, but, on the balcony, time stops just for them. After a while, Adrien pulls back and looks Marinette in the eyes.

"I love both sides of you," He says. "I love you." Marinette smiles brighter than the stars above.

"I love you, too," she replies. At this, Adrien gives her a devious grin.

"And here I thought you didn't like cats, milady." He replies. The spell is broken and Marinette groans, though she does so with a smile.

"So much for this being perfect," she says. Adrien just laughs.

"I think this is pretty close," he says. Marinette chuckles.

"I think so, too."

* * *

A/N: Oh, it feels SO GOOD to finally post this. Hope you liked it! Comments/critiques/etc. are always appreciated! Cheers, darlings!


End file.
